All I Ever Wanted Was to See you Smile
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naru never understood why everyone hated her. The beatings, the violence, none of it made sense. When she is taken in by Cloud, she discovers the reason... Look out Konoha! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. A Child's Sorrow

Pain.

"Stupid demon!"

Suffering.

"It's a sin for you to even exist!"

Beatings.

"Just die already damn you!"

These were all the things she had come to expect, every day of her life, every moment, every hour, agony and misery, hidden behind a smile, behind a laugh, never seen, yet always there, behind a mask, a different side hidden beneath the masquerade.

An endless cycle that would never end.

She curled up into a ball, as they beat her again and again, whimpering for them to stop all the while, a futile effort.

Tears pooled in her sapphire blue eyes, as she was cut, and her wounds closed up, but that did nothing to diminish the pain she felt each time a kunai knife slid into her skin, each time something broke within her, never given time to heal, before shattering again.

Amidst the horrors of her everyday life, she asked herself:

_'Why?'_

A broken arm, and she screamed in pain, as someone grabbed her hair, and roundhoused her hard in the face, breaking her nose, and causing blood to drip

_ Why won't they stop?'_

Her food was trampled, the ramen cup she had bought at the store was spilled over, and spat upon, as they laid waste to her one room apartment, declaring that hellspawn such as herself did not deserve such nice things.

They ripped at her shirt, she knew what they were trying to do, and she stumbled away, backpedaling into a closet, then running again, when they still pursued her.

And on her birthday of all days!

The girl didn't understand.

_'Why..._

It made no sense.

_'Why..._

Why her? What did she do?

_Why..._

Why was everyone so mean?

_WHY?!_

It wasn't fair!

All at once, the ireses of her eyes became a sickly yellow.

Pain exploded in her mind, like a million icy daggers, she felt an increased sense of awareness.

That could only mean one thing, and she went rigid with the realization of it.

The laughter started again, slowly at first, a soft chuckle, but it was growing stronger with every second, into a rapid cackle, roaring in her eyes, in her ears, everywhere, in her, all at once.

Wincing, she held her head in her hands, fighting it with all her mind. She thrashed on the floor for a moment, then rolled on the ground, even though the attackers had let her be, in order to ransack her apartment.

**Let me in! **It boomed, banging at the gates of her mind, demanding entry.

"No...no,no,no,no,no! Go away! Leave me alone!"

**You cannot deny me...Queen." **It half hissed, half cackled. **We are one and the same, you cannot deny us...**

A cage of iron bars was all she saw now, and some strange paper on it.

Dark shadows crept over everything, as the massive bars seemed to bend away, the laughter again terrified her, as those eyes stared out at her.

**I know what you want...**She took a step backwards, as red energy coursed out towards her.

"N-No! I'm not you! I'm normal!"

**You want to kill them...**

"No!"

**They tried to rape you...**

"Don't make me do this!

**You want them dead...**

A half mask grew over the left side of her face, obscurring it, as the red chakra touched her in the seal, running over her form all at once.

**We are one! **It declared, she began to tremble, desperately clawing at the masquerade, but to no avail, it refused to budge, and she felt the bloodlust well up within her, as it grew over her entire face.

She threw her head back, and let out an animalistic scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

--

Pausing in their destruction, the men stared at her, as her breathing grew labored, her voice now echoing over itself, muffled, as if she were underwater, the mask growing over her face in real time.

Then the laughter started.

All at once, she glared at them, as her arms became white claws with red lines running down them

_**"DIE!"**_

One man took a step back in fear.

"I-It's the kyuubi!"

And she pounced!

Their screams were heard throughout the night...

--

(Next morning)

Naru stared down at her blood soaked hands, eyes red from crying all night, her long pigtails were soaked with mud and grimy blood.

"I-I killed them. I didn't want to, but I killed them...

Everyone would be after her now!

"Hey!" A voice jarred her from her depressed reverie.

Had they found out already?!

She looked up from where he lay on the ground, and breathed a small sigh of relief, when she saw a girl with short black hair, and lively coal black orbs looking down at her. She looked to be around his age, as she got down on her haunches to stare at the blond.

Idly, she noticed the large shuriken strapped to her back, nearly as large as her slight frame, and looking to be quite deadly.

A cheerful smile met a forlorn face.

"Whatcha doin'?"

The girl looked away, sighing.

"N-Nothing."

The one with black hair pouted, lower lip jutting out slightly.

"Well that's no fun!"

She soon found her lively nature to be contagious, and was tired of lying in the dirt, tired of thinking, just tired in general, so she got up, to lean against the alley wall.

In response the shuriken wielder stood up as well, leaning forward slightly, hands on her knees, her close proximity making the blond _very _uncomfortable.

"Hey, you got a name, blondie?"

"N-Naru. Naru Uzumaki." She sputtered, as she was WAY too close for comfort by this point. But at the mention of a name, she drew back a bit.

"Uzumaki?"

"…Yeah, that's what I said." Naru answered quietly.

Confusion flickered over her face, then it was gone.

"The name's Yuffie. Nice to meet you!" She chirped cheerily, much to Naru's surprise, grabbed her hand and shook enthusiastically, speaking again before the blond could even get a word in edge-wise.

"Hey...I bet Cloud would love to meet you, Naru-chan!"

Not waiting for a response, she seized the jinchuuriki's wrist.

"Wha-Hey!"

"C'mon!" She urged, proceeding to drag the blond along, without giving her new friend a say in the matter.

"W-Where're we going?!"

"You'll see!" Yuffie chirped…

--

(Warehouse)

The girl found herself staring up at a tall man, who had the same spiky blond hair like she did, but not in pigtails.

He had the same blue eyes, albeit looking a bit confused. He wore almost all black, had a large sword strapped to his back, but on comparison, it was a belt that held not one but _four _swords.

Beside him, stood a woman with long, curly brown hair, and caring eyes.

Looking upon the bedraggled girl, her ragged clothes, and her dirty hair, she could not help but give the poor child a big hug, one that she blushed under, as her head was inadvertently squeezed between Aerith's breasts.

"Oh you poor thing!" She murmurred, upon releasing a rather dazed Naru, who just blinked, aware that someone was talking to her, without a profanity, for once. "I'll fix you something to eat."

As she headed into the makeshift kitchen, the man peered down at said blond.

"Yuffie, who is this?"

"I could ask you the same thing, mister." Naru replied warily.

Cloud arched an eyebrow, causing Yuffie to elbow Naru lightly.

"Naru! Be nice to Cloud!"

At this, the man scratched the back of his head, then knelt down so he could look her square in the eye.

"Hey, your last name's Uzumaki right?"

"Pfft. Uzumaki, that's a lame name." Interrupted a derisive voice, from behind Naru, causing the girl to jump back a pace, startled.

She now found herself staring at a girl round her own age, ten or eleven, maybe a year older. She wore a red and white workout outift, complete with baggy red sweats and a jacket.

Her face was twisted in a scowl, indicating a fierce temper and violent tendencies. Her sandy blond hair was worn in short pigtails and upon the back of her outfit, there was the first kanji of her name (猿 _saru_, meaning "monkey").

She had a tiny fang on the left side of her mouth, and her brown eyes sparked with anger as she eyed up Naru, who was an inch or so taller than here.

She to also had a blade, but unlike Cloud's it was standard in appearance, with her tsuba decorated in small hearts, a contrast to her abrasive personality. She wore her sword from her right shoulder, like Yuffie did her shuriken.

"Ya gonna stare at me all day?" She quipped.

Blushing, Naru looked away, apologizing, as she suddenly seemed interested in her own ragged sandals.

"G-Gomen...

She had trust issues, and her confidence, well, it was practically nonexistent, that much was obvious to Yuffie, who by now, was none to happy with the way her new friend was being treated.

She shot a glare to the rude girl, her right hand straying to the clasp that bound the shuriken to her back.

"Hiyori-chan! That wasn't nice!"

The foul mouth rolled her eyes and spat on the ground at her feet.

"Meh, she needs to have a backbone. I couldn't care less about it, but if ya wanna fight me-

In a rather clumsy movement, she drew her blade, but it was clear that she lacked training of any sort in kenjutsu.

-Then let's go!"

Yuffie however, did have some decent skills with her Windmill shuriken, and whipped it out without a moment of hesitation.

"Fine! I'll show you-

However, before either of them could go at it, a rather large blade slammed into the ground before them, separating both girls before a catfight could take place.

Cloud held the hilt of his blade with both hands, and shot each of them a reproachful glare, as he shouldered the blade to his back, strapping it to the belt seconds later.

"Enough. Both of you."

That was enough to quell the two hotheads, but Naru still refused to speak.

Cloud sighed, and knelt down to her level again.

"Naru, you live alone, right?"

"H-Hai...She murmured.

"My my, you're a shy one, ain'tcha?" Came another voice, and Naru jumped again, as she saw a man standing behind the one called Cloud, now leaning over his shoulder, to peer inquisitively at her.

This one, he wore a jazzy 70's outfit, complete with a red cap that served only to give further notice to his long blond hair, and his big toothy grin.

"Shinji, give her some space." Replied Cloud, as Naru shrank back a bit from his perpetually deadpanned stare.

"Fine...Groaned the Vizard, the proceeded to say hello to Yuffie, but as usual ignored Hiyori, who attempted to boot him in the leg, but he easily sidestepped, using one lengthy arm to keep her at bay.

Hiyori, easily predicting his movements, pulled off her trusty flip-flop and whacked him across the face. His still outstretched hand twitched ever so slightly as the shoe made a satisfying skin-meeting-something-harder-and-being-severly-damaged-smacking-cracking-breaking noise.

She let out a small laugh, before he snapped back to his normal self and let out a low growl.

"Will you quit doin' that?!" She let out a cackle and darted away from his first attempt to grab her giving a small shriek of indignation when he nearly caught her baggy pants.

"No way baldy! Its way too much fun!"

"I am NOT bald!" He shrieked at the eleven year old, but and in the background, they preceded to have an arguement, as yet again, Cloud tried to talk to Naru, whilst Hiyori stole Shinji's hat, throwing him into a fit as he pursued her.

"As I was saying-

"Who wants lunch?" Chirped Aerith, emerging from the kitchen, with a heaping pile of peanut butter & jelly sandwiches on a platter held before her.

Cloud groaned, deprived once more of a chance to coerce Naru out of her shell.

The ever cheerful woman made a beeline for Naru, and proffered her a sandwich, greeting the surprised blond with a smile as always..

"Here you go, Naru-chan. I put extra jelly on it."

At this, the blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle, and she shyly took the sandwich, absolutely _stunned _that these people, complete and total strangers, were being so nice to her, and outcast, that had often been spat upon by her village, for something she still didn't understand.

"A-Arigatou...

At the mention of food, everyone stopped what they were doing, and a sense of normalcy took over the warehouse that was the home of Cloud and his friends.

Naru sat on a crate, and enjoyed her sandwich with everyone else, speaking hesitantly here and there, until lunch was done.

Aerith sat down beside her, with a towel.

"Lets give you a bath....

Naru stiffened as she felt hands on touch her skin, but when the only sensation she felt was the cool towel, she relaxed slightly, grime sliding off her skin, blood and mud pooling out in the water, leaving her cleansed.

It was as if the sin of death was being washed away from her very soul.

Her hair, freed from its long pigtails, was now being thoroughly cleaned, until it shined.

Aerith then proceeded to scrub down her back, where the worst of the cuts and scars had been, before she had healed them away.

Self conscious, the blond covered herself, even though puberty was a long ways off for her.

Idly, she blew a strand of blond hair out of her face, pondering whether she would even live to see her eleventh birthday...

"Naru, would you like to stay here with us?"

The blond nearly choked on her sandwich.

There it was, out in the open.

"N-Nani?"

Aerith drained the bath, then wrapped a towel around the flustered jinchuuriki, and began drying her hair shortly afterward.

"Yuffie's taken a liking to you, and Hiyori isn't so bad once you get to know her."

"W-Why me?"

Aeirth's face crinkled ever slightly in thought.

"Come to think of it, they're both orphans just like you. Maybe that's why."

"B-But my stuff-

"You'd rather go back to your apartment?"

"No!" She suddenly cried, the thought of her near rape still to painful to fully recall, and how terrifyingly close the latest attacker had come to...

Had an Anbu not been passing by...

She shuddered at the thought.

The man had been executed on the spot, but still, the thought that others had the audacity to try such a thing...

It really scared her.

Stammering a bit, she mustered up what little courage she had, to speak.

"But what about Cloud-san and Shinji-san? Do _they _want me here?"

Aerith nodded once, patting her on the head lightly. "Of course, that was the reason Yuffie brought you here in the first place. You can even go to the academy, but this time, you won't have to be afraid of anyone anymore.

"I'd-I'd like that....Murmurred the blond.

Upon drying her hair, Aerith laughed softly, pulling the girl into another hug.

"So its settled then, you can stay here."


	2. Why?

Aerith was smiling cheerily as she led Naru downstairs, all cleaned up from her extensive bath, her hair back in her favorite pigtails once more, a hand on the blonde's back to keep her steady, as they descended.

Midway through their descent however, Aerith paused, and raised her voice so everyone would hear her.

"Presenting the new and improved Naru!" She chirped, and everyone looked up from what they were doing, to the stairway to see what all the commotion was about.

Cloud quirked an eyebrow, whilst Shinji gawked up at the girl.

Yuffie clapped her hands gleefully, and shouted her congratulations, whilst Hiyori just smirked, leaning back a tad or so in her chair.

Naru blushed under their stares, shying her face away, and off to one side.

"Um...H-How do I look?"

She now wore a simple orange tank top, and a pair of white khakis, both of which fit her slender form snugly, not that there was really anything to show just yet.

No, it was her face and everything _else _that had everyone staring, and this time it wasn't the whisker marks that drew their attention.

Whereas before she had been covered in grime and decay, she was now clean, and her skin, just the right shade between pale and tan, seemed to veritably _glow _as she looked down at them.

Once, her hair had been so dirty, so soaked with filth, that it looked as if it were brown, instead of blond. Now all the mud and dirt in her hair had been washed clean away, along with the bloodstains.

Even from here, you could tell that she was blond, startingly slow, practically a neon glowing yellow, as her long pigtails hung down on either side of her head, whilst her innocent, almost fearful blue eyes, searched their own, as if seeking comfort in their combined gaze.

"Awesome! You look great!" Shouted Yuffie from the bottom of the stairwell, drawing a deep pink blush from the blond, at the compliment, such a thing she had never before received.

Aerith gave Cloud a cheery 'I told you, didn't I?' look, as the Hiyori said something to Naru, asking her how she got her hair like that, with Naru shyly explaining her methods.

Then Yuffie said something, and Naru meekly commented on it.

Cloud just nodded, admitting defeat, then proffering a hand to Shinji, who had lost their little bet.

Begrudginly, the jazzy blond handed cloud his twenty bucks, as Aerith siddled up to the victor of the gamble.

"She decided to stay."

The blade master silently counted the fives, then pocketed them with the slightest trace of a smile, one arm around her waist.

"Good. She'll be safe here."

Aerith always was better with kids than he was...

(Next Day)

Aerith took Naru shopping the next day, softly overiding the girl's meek protests that she didn't need new clothes, and that she didn't want Aerith to wast money on her.

"C'mon Naru, it's no trouble for me at all. I want to do this for you."

The woman smiled warmly as Naru tried to protest again.

"After all, we're family now, aren't we?"

At this, the blond reluctantly consented, and allowed Aerith to take her out.

And that was how they had gotten here.

Naru suddenly spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

She didn't like it.

Tugging on the arm of her escort, Naru pointed a finger in the direction of a girl who was being teased by a boy, with long hair.

"Aerith-san, who's that?"

She looked in that direction. "Hmm? Oh, that's Neji and Hinata. They're part of the Hyuuga clan-

Naru was aware of Aerith speaking, but at some point, her words faded away.

Her vision narrowed, and she saw them.

She saw the tears welling up in the other girl's eyes.

Her own eyes widened slightly, as she observed the sad scene taking place, the same one she had only recently been rescued from.

Seeing someone _else _treated like that...

It made her angry.

Naru suddenly released Aerith's hand, and started to run.

She was like a freight train, rapidly picking up speed as she headed their way, her intentions clear.

"Naru-chan wait!"

--

Hinata was crying her lavender eyes out as she was called weak and useless time and time again by Neji, who for some reason was being particularly cruel in his speech today.

Why?

Why were they so mean?

Why wasn't she strong enough?

Why?

Did anyone care about her?

Anyone at all?

A loud, angry shriek _ripped _her out of her depression.

_That _was how loud Naru screamed.

"TEME! LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Neji's eyes slid to the left just in time to see a blur of orange and white and orange...

Then a pair of bright yellow sandals slammed into his face.

The impact knocked him away from Hinata, he flew back several feet, then was immediately tackled to the ground and pinned there by his arms, a fierce look upon Naru's normally meek and passive face.

"Why?! Why are you so mean to her?!" She screamed into his face, leaving him to stunned to move.

A small gasp was heard from Hinata, who was by this point, blushing deeply.

"N-Naru-chan!"

The blond jerked her head in that direction.

"Are you alright?"

Hinata looked at her in a way that seemed almost shy, and then she tented her fingers shyly. "A-Arigatou...

Naru's face, which had been set in a rare grim line of certainty, suddenly bloomed into a dazzling smile, that made Hinata's blush deepen, before it vanished less than two seconds later, and the stammer returned en masse.

"S-Sorry I lost it like that, I j-just couldn't stand s-seeing him do th-that to you...

Naru had _never _smiled, not once, in all the years she had been at the academy.

And now she was smiling for _her?_

Why did she feel so happy all of a sudden.

However, Naru had been rather rash in tackling an opponent that was more than agood foot taller than her four foot frame, and now that she wasn't paying attention, it would take very little effort on Neji's part to break free.

The prodigy seemed to realize this, and his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Get off me _trash_!"

Naru was unprepared for this, and due to her slim build, she nearly went flying, from a forceful Jyuuken shove, as he said the last word.

She fell back, and landed _hard _skinning both her elbows, and whimpering in pain, as she struggled to rise, her confidence now gone, as was her strength, as Neji loomed over her like the pompous bully he was...

Until a large shuriken whizzed past his head, drawing a thin line of blood there

"Oi!"

Naru looked to the side to see Yuffie, crouched like an animal about to pounce, glaring at the brash Hyuuga. She jerked her head to the side to look at Naru.

"You okay?"

"...What in _hell_ is _this_? There's more of you?!"

Neji got up with a curse, and Naru returned his glare, looking just about ready to tear his head off.

"Meanie! You stay away from Hinata-chan!"

"Who are you to tell me anything?!" He snapped right back, smacking Naru hard in the face, before Yuffie could get in the way and block.

Hinata let out a startled cry, and Yuffie hissed sharply, spinning her shuriken like a buzzsaw.

"N-Neji-san! S-Stop it!"

"Too late!" Shrieked Yuffie, heaving the giant projectile with all the might her diminutive eleven year old body posessed.

Seconds later, her shuriken buried itself in his right knee, sliding through flesh and muscle, to draw blood. Neji howled in pain and held his injured limb. The wound was not deep, nor would it bleed much, but it would sting for a good long while, as the hotheaded kunoichi-to-be pulled her weapon out with more force than was necessary.

"Done yet?" She chirped in an overly sweet tone, getting ready for another pass-

"That's quite enough." Interrupted Aerith, stepping forward, making it clear that she would tolerate no more of this.

Immediately, Yuffie holstered her weapon.

Sensing he was losing ground, Neji stopped where he was.

"Hinata-_san, _let's go-

"No." Interrupted Aerith, placing one hand on Hinata's shoulder when she made a move to follow her abusive cousin. "Hinata is going shopping with us."

"I-I am?" Sputtered Hinata, surprised.

Aerith's angelic smile made her feel better.

"Yes of course you are silly. We're going shopping, just the four of us

The boldest of the bunch, Yuffie dared to stick out her tongue. "Ha! You heard her, now go home!"

He did so, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Aerith sighed, but a smile was sonn back upon her face.

"Alright then, lets go shopping!"

Yuffie was all for it, and Naru had been going anyway.

Hinata was quick to agree as well, as she wanted to find out what this strange feeling was, the one she felt whenever she was around the shy, meek blond, who was so much like herself...


	3. One New Friend & MANY New Enemies!

**MWAHAHA! I have done something _evil_ into two characters in this fic's chapter! What is it? Well, you'll see...**

Yuffie was chatting animatedly with Aerith.

"I can't wait! She's gonna look great!"

The woman smiled.

"You really shouldn't rush her Yuffie. Naru's shy enough, but _bathing suits? _Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The girl blushed slightly, defending herself.

"H-Hey! I'm just teaching her to be more confident! Th-That's all!"

"Can we come out now?" Asked both girls, and Yuffie said it was alright.

The curtain was pulled aside, both Naru and Hinata emerged.

Each clad in a bathing suit of their choice.

Naruto would have gone with a simple one piece swimsuit, which covered her slim form well…

But _somehow _Yuffie had talked her into wearing something else entirely.

Now a blushing Naru stood before her friends, clad in a two piece bathing suit, a tankini of sorts, as the top was a cross between a tank top, and a bikini.

Of course, it was her favorite color: Orange.

The funny thing was that Hinata seemed to have the _same taste_ in swimsuits, as she had elected to go with a similar style, except hers had frills at the bottom and her choice of color was lavender.

She was blushing just as much as Naru, even as both Aerith and Yuffie applauded them.

Naru spared Hinata a quick glance…

Then found herself looking again.

"Hey…Hinata?" It was a half murmur half question, but it was somehow enough to get the Hyuuga's attention.

"H-Hai?" She stammered weakly, both of them blushing heavily; perhaps from wearing what they would identify as skimpy clothing, or the sight of seeing _each other _in such attire…

It was anyone's guess.

"Y-You l-look n-nice… really nice…Murmured Naru, shying her face off to one side, tenting her fingers, even as this was said, as if she feared cruelty, just for speaking.

Aerith smiled, and Yuffie found herself giggling.

Hinata's eyes went wide, her hands flew to cover her mouth, and she blushed heavily, looking away as well, yether eyes darted shyly back to Naru.

"N-Nani? Y-You think I look n-nice, Naru-chan?"

For _her_, it felt as if her heart were beating a million miles a minute.

"Uh-huh...Murmurred the blond, still tapping her fingers together, just as nervous, for some strange reason.

Aerith deemed that was enough for the day.

"C'mon, we have one last stop to make for each of you, then lets get some lunch!"

--

"Um…Like this?" Asked Naru, as she tried to hold the weapon steady…

Only to fall flat on her butt, pinned down by the weight of the weapon, and struggling to get up.

Aerith shook her head, as she wriggled free.

"Sorry Naru, but I can't believe someone like you wants a _weapon_."

"It's to protect Hina-chan!" Naru burst out suddenly, getting angry.

Upon realizing her words, she gave a small "Eep!" Covered her mouth, and turned away.

Aerith giggled softly, and patted the blond upon the head. "Then pick out a good one. I'll be right next door, getting you some new clothes, Hinata Yuffie are there too, so don't hesitate to call me....

--

Naru tried using the mighty weapon again, but once again, wound up in the same situation, pinned to the floor.

But now there was no one to help her get loose, and the store clerk just glared at her, the moment she opened her mouth to ask for help.

Clearly, the mace was too heavy for her to use.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she snifled a bit.

Why did everyone do this to her?

Luckily, this time she was jarred from her depressive thoughts.

"Yo."

A shadow fell over her, and she looked up from her struggles.

"That kind of weapon doesn't really suit you."

A slender hand reached down, and helped her heft the heavy weapon back to its stand.

Immediately, Naru turned a beet red, as she beheld her rescuer.

Inquisitive black eyes gazed down at her from a slender face, and her hair hung over her face in two long bangs, whilst the rest of it went out in smooth spikes that resembled a ducks butt.

As usual, she wore an outfit remiscent of the Uchiha clan...

But hers was different.

The collar was still in place, but it was smaller. Her shirt itself was more of a vest, that served to cover her chest, exposing most of her midriff, still had yet to hit puberty like the rest of her.

The vest extended to her shoulders, where it became white, but that was where it stopped, leaving sevral inches of skin from her arms to her elbows, where she sported another pair of white sleeves, rimmed in blue at the end, but these only extended to her wrist or so.

As usual, she had the leg bandages served for socks in her blue sandals, but in place of the white pants the Uchiha wore, she had white skirt, that ended several inches above her knees, with her shuriken pouch slung over her right hip, and a shuriken holster on her right leg.

Lastly, she wore the crest of her clan upon the back of her vest/shirt.

After all, she _was_ an Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke!" Sputtered Naru.

True, they had run into each other here and there, but they'd really _spoken _until now.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Asked the prodigy, as she set the mace back up.

She seemed sincere, so Naru told her.

"L-Looking for weapons." Came her meek reply.

"For the teams after the exam? How come?"

"To p-protect somebody." She would say no more, as if she had gone mute.

Sasuke scratched her chin, and seemed to think.

"Well, for someone your size, I'd recommend...

After tossing the shop owner several bills, she was allowed into the storage room.

She rummaged around in the back for a moment, before emerging with a long weapon, its shaft glimmering gold, its blade a long, polished black, almost like a spear, but a sword as well.

It was a...

"A glave. Here, give it a whirl...."

She tossed Naru it, and the blond just _moved_.

Without even thinking, she caught it in her hand, twirled it round, then held it out flat, a stance assumed, that held it low, ready to sweep out an enemy's legs.

Sasuke gave a low whistle. "Damn...

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

The Uchiha shook her head emphatically, waving her hands as well. "No! Not at all! Don't you get it?"

She patted the pole of the weapon, and admired its flat edge."I've never even seen Tenten do that! This weapon's perfect for you!"

Naru blushed heavily.

She hadn't really _tried_ to do that, it was evident on her face, that it was all just reaction, not skill.

This gave her mentor, as that was the way she often looked at Sasuke, an idea.

"Hey, maybe I could give you a few pointers after school today?" Suggested Sasuke in an off-handed manner.

"H-How much do you need?" Asked Naru suddenly.

"Eh?"

"F-For the weapon and th-the lessons." She sputtered.

Sasuke snorted and waved it off, patting the blond on the back, and looking her right in the eye, as she had an inch or so on Naru's 5"5 frame.

"Forget about it. They're free."

Naru nearly fell forward, as Aerith placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly at the Uchiha, who grew bashful all of a sudden.

"That's so nice of you Sasu-chan."

"It's nothing. She just needs some self defense lessons." Was her casual remark, but the light blush was easily seen on her face.

"A-Ariagtou, Sasuke-san." Bowed Naru, but at the honorific, the Uchiha crinkled her nose, and the flush faded.

"Bleh, I'm tired of the formalities. Call me Sasu-chan, its a lot easier on the tongue." She extended her hand as she said this, giggling a bit when Naru seemed reluctant.

"C'mon, I don't bite."

Naru weakly shook, and released seconds later.

"Sasuke, we're still shopping, but when you're done, would you like to have some lunch with the rest of us?" Asked Aerith, and at this, the Uchiha shrugged, proceeding to follow them out of the shop.

"I just ate, but sure, why not?"

She paused in midstep briefly, as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. "Just a sec."

All at once, her demeanor changed, the moment she spun on one heel.

"Ugh, now what do you want Saka?"

This was directed to a boy with short pink hair, who wore a short sleeved jacket over his red muscle shirt.

At Sasuke's words, he became bashful.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to-

Sasuke snorted, and turned her back on him, already knowing what the fanboy was going to say.

"Honestly, if you have enough time to ask me out, then you should work on your taijutsu some more." She cast an appraising glance to Naru. "Besides, I'm busy right now."

"With what?" Asked the boy.

Annoyed, Sasuke all but shrieked to the persistent Haruno, the one thing she knew would get him off her back.

"I'm hanging out with my B.F.! Now scram before I get pissed!"

Without another word, the boy slunk off.

But not before shooting the blond girl a nasty glare.

So THAT was why Sasuke was turning every single boy down!

That little blond demon freak!

Her hands clenched into fists, as the little group sat down, and began sharing pizza, with Sasuke giving Naru her slice, because it was bigger, even though Naru's piece was downright puny.

The blond nodded, and then Sasuke did something rare.

She _smiled._

At Naru, and it was dazzling, enough to make Saka _green _with envy.

Poor little kit.

She didn't know it, but she had just made a whole host of new enemies, in exchange for one _very _good friend.

This could not _possibly_ end well.

Not at all.

Saka was all but furious by this point, as he stormed away.

How dare she steal Sasuke!

She was _so _gonna get it!

Thinking of payback methods, he thought of the most obvious thing.

The genin exam...

There was no _way _he was gonna let that little bitch pass!


	4. Confidence

(Training Grounds)

"Up! Aim for the head!"

Sparks flew through the air, as steel met steel, time and time again.

"Left! No, aim higher!"

CLANG!

"Good! Now spin-_Eek_! Not that close!"

Sasuke lurched back half a step, as the glave's edge whizzed just an inch or so over her nose, then caught it's tip on a kunai, when it came back around, spitting sparks from the impact.

Naru had taken to the glave like a fish to water...

However, could she _swim_ like one?

"Great! Now let's try taijutsu _defense_!"

Not giving her blond student a second to change gears, she grabbed he pole with her left hand, and procceeded to yank the blond towards her, and the incoming fist.

"Ow!"

Naru was caught _hard_ on the cheek, and knocked back a pace, surprised to actually be _hit_ by a friend.

Immediately, tears welled in her sapphire eyes, her lower lip juttimg out and beginning to tremble, as she held a hand to her sore right jeek.

"That _hurt!"_

Sasuke sighed, letting her shoulders sag.

"See? There you go again. You need more confidence-

"Hey girls!" Interrupted a voice.

If it was possible to change emotional gears, Naru did just that, shifting from sad and upset, to surprised and startled.

"K-Kiba-san!"

Immediately, she got behind Sasuke, who explained to the Inuzuk that they were just training.

Kiba seemed to look at Naruto for a second, but in response, the blond just slid further behind Sasuke.

Bored, the Inuzuka heir rolled his shoulders.

"Alright then. I'll see you two tomorrow at the academy."

Once he was gone, Naru let go of Sasuke's shoulders, and sighed, leaning forward a bit, forgetting herself...

As her head rested on Sasuke's right shoulder.

Sasuke stiffened, but made no effort to push her away.

"You're shy around boy's aren't you?" Quipped the Uchiha, breaking the moment seconds later, and causing the blond to spring back a second step.

The reaction was instant.

She dropped the pole, as it was useless in close combat.

Clamoring up, she caught the incoming hand on her heel, moving on instinct again.

She responded by lashing out with his left leg, and in turn her opponent raised her right elbow to delfect it, grabbing the limb seconds later, holding the blond fast.

By now, the jinchuuriki was partway in the air. But instead of trying to break free, she swung one sandaled foot down in an axe kick, intent upon pressing her advantage.

This Sasuke caught as well, holding him by the ankle with the slightest of effort.

Despite herself she grinned.

"Not bad. You're moves are very precise."

It was only then that she realized...

Naru still had a free hand.

With lightning fast precision, she lunged, catching Sasuke _hard _in the face with a brutal right hook.

The Uchiha staggered back with a surprised look in her eyes. But she was smiling as well.

"What was that bit about _not_ being able to defend yourself?"

Naru blushed. "Umm...I guess I can if I have to?"

Sasuke smiled a bit, patted the girl on the head.

"Alright then. As promised I'll teach you how to be more confident around boys." As she said, this, she absent mindedly looked at Naru's hair, musing at how soft it was, compared to her own spiky scraggly due.

"If...You show me how you keep your hair that soft."

Naru nodded shyly.

"So...which one do you like?" Naru seemed a bit confused at this. "N-No one, S-Sasuke-chan, what would make you think that?"A raven black eyebrow was arched. "So why did you blush when Kiba was here?"

"I always blush when I'm nervous." Came the reply from he blue eyed kunoichi to-be.

Yet when she rose, Sasuke wasn't smirking anymore.

No, she was frowning instead, as she took up a stance.

"Okay, no more games. Time for lesson one!"

--

The class barely made it into the academy before the bell rang.

Sasuke paused midway through the door however.

She sensed that something wasn't quite right here.

Judging by the sinister smile on Saka's face, something was about to go down here. _'I guess I'll just wait and see what he has planned…' _

Naru ran in seconds later, slightly out of breath, leaning against the doorjamb for air.

"Suimasen!" She panted to Iruka, who as always said it was perfectly alright, and told her to take her seat.

Unfortunately all of them were taken this time around.

Saka was furious.

_'What?! Even after that beating I gave her, she still came here?!'_

Saka seemed particularly smug about this, as he smirked from her seat at the far end of the aisle, conveniently seated right next to Sasuke.

Not for very long however.

The Uchiha lashed out with her left leg-

"OW!"

And promptly booted the impudent shinobi wannabe from his seat, via kicking him hard in the rear.

"Oi, Naru." She raised a hand in greeting. "Come sit here."

Naru blowed slightly, and hastily bolted over to that side of the room, doing her best to ignore the withering glares sent her way by boys and girls alike.

"Who does she think she is, sitting next to Sasuke-chan like that?!"

"Meek little bitch!"

However, as she walked past Saka, she did something _very_ uncharacteristic of herself

The sound of a slap echoed through the room.

Saka now had a red print across his face, and was rolling on the ground in pain, after being kicked low in the groin.

Then Iruka coughed and everyone straightened up. "Okay class as you all know today is the Genin Exam. Don't worry all you have to do to become a genin is perform a successful clone jutsu."

He looked to Sasuke.

"You're up first."

"Clone jutsu!" after the smoke cleared there were two clones.

Iruka checked her off.

"Pass."

Sasuke tied her headband on tightly, and sat down next to Naru, who blushed lightly again.

Yuffie went seconds later, and she passed as well grinning like a maniac the whole time.

Iruka smiled as she watched several of the classmates encourage a nervous Naruto.

_'It's great to see that she has made friends' _

"Okay Naru, you're next."

"Sure sensei...

She came down before the class, and placed her hands in the seal.

Iruka sighed, Naru's clone looked half dead, and there was no way he could pass her.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you-

Naru looked stricken.

"W-Wait sensei! Let me try it one more time!"

Before Iruka could tell her that everyone only got _one_ try, Naru had placed her hands into the seal again.

"_Kage_ Bunshin no jutsu!"

A large poof of smoke, and now there were _ten _Naruto's.

Everyone gasped, except Mizuki.

This had all been planned.

Until Iruka said the two words he was not supposed to say.

"You pass."

_'WHAT?!' _Mizuki was stunned.

A sidelong glare from Iruka told him.

He _knew._

Naru took a headband, and tied it around her forehead.

She had a happy skip in her step as she pranced back to her seat...

The radiant smile upon her face lighting the entire room.


End file.
